


You Don't Seem to Mind

by apliddell



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: A Scandal In Belgravia, M/M, Midquel, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apliddell/pseuds/apliddell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John puts Sherlock to bed after Sherlock is drugged by Irene Adler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Seem to Mind

“She hit me, John!” you murmur with your heavy head on my shoulder. 

“Yeah, and drugged you,” I try and hoist you up a bit more and set you on your feet, but you’re too boneless, and I’m too short, and your feet just drag behind us. 

You don’t seem to mind, though, “Clever of her. I wouldn’t have dropped it otherwise.” You pluck at one of my shirt buttons with the hand that’s not slung about my neck. I’m almost tempted to shrug your arm away. Can you feel the gooseflesh through my shirt? If anyone, you. 

“Yeah, you’re a right pair of stubborn clever clogses,” I grunt as I kick open your bedroom door and drag you to the bed. “You should go and live in Belgravia and the two of you can poshly shoot guns together and whip each other with riding crops.”

You sigh a ticklish sigh, your nose practically against my ear, “Your appalling grammar isn’t even the stupidest thing about that, John.”

“Thanks,” I dump you on the bed and sit down next to you. 

“Ow, John,” you look up at me with a reproachful pout, and I laugh guiltily. 

“I’m sorry,” I pat your hip. “Did that hurt?” You only glare a bit longer, then let your head flop a little worrisomely onto your pillow and shut your eyes. I begin to pick at the hard knot of one of your shoelaces and try not to think about how much trouble I’m in.


End file.
